


Addicts Anonymous (New Rules)

by writersstudy



Series: Chat Fic [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Day6 (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Drug Addiction, M/M, Narcotics, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Sungjin told himself he was done with Brian. He should've known it wouldn't last.





	Addicts Anonymous (New Rules)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Dua Lipa's New Rules

_1\. don’t pick up the phone; you know he’s only calling ‘cause he’s drunk and alone_

Sungjin sighed as Brian’s name flashed across his phone screen for what had to have been the tenth time that hour. Biting his lip, he rejected the call again. The younger man hadn’t stopped calling him since they’d broken up two weeks earlier. As much as he hated to say it, Sungjin was close to cracking. He loved Brian, he really did. It was just that he had rarely seen the business major sober. He hadn’t realized when they first started dating that Brian was almost always drunk. In fact, it took a slip of the tongue from Brian’s cousin, Yuchan, for him to realize that his boyfriend drank so much.  
He had come over to the apartment the two shared with their youngest cousin, Hyunggu, a few weeks into the semester to surprise Brian after class, as the younger had been grumpy and snappish all day. The sophomore had let him in and Sungjin had immediately noticed his puffy, red eyes. Yuchan had mumbled something about Brian having run out for a quick errand and retreated to the couch, but Sungjin wasn’t the type to let him off the hook so easily. It only took a little prodding for Yuchan to reveal that he’d fought with his older cousin.

“I told him weeks ago that he could drink as much as he wanted but that I’d dump his bottles out if I found them out here. I don’t want Hyunggu seeing that shit,” Yuchan had said bitterly. Sungjin hadn’t said anything at the time, but had paid more attention to Brian’s behavior over the next few weeks until it got the point that the only reason he knew when Brian was sober was because they would fight.

“This has to end,” he’d confronted the younger one night when he’d popped over to the apartment to pick up a textbook he left behind and walked in on his boyfriend drinking straight from a bottle of whiskey, “you can either lose the alcohol or lose me.”

“I’m not that bad,” Brian had argued and Sungjin had sighed as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. He took his key off the ring, grabbed his textbook off the counter, and left without another word. What stung the most was that Brian didn’t even try to stop him.

So here he was, two weeks later, trying to get through a paper for his senior seminar class while desperately ignoring his ex-boyfriend. His mind, however, kept going back to the conversation he’d had with Hwitaek earlier in the day before class.

“Hey, I’m sorry to hear about you and Brian,” the other senior had said as he’d peeled off his coat, “Hyojong told me.” Sungjin had merely shrugged and offered a half-smile. He’d looked around to make sure no one was listening in before leaning over and speaking quietly.

“He’s got a really bad drinking problem,” he confided, knowing Hwitaek wouldn’t say anything, not even to Hyojong, “I don’t even really know who sober Brian is.”

“I’m sorry,” Hwitaek had said sympathetically, “I guess that’s probably why Yuchan seems so much more stressed lately. I’ll pass the kid a flyer tomorrow.” Sungjin had tilted his head.

“Flyer for what?” he had asked, confused as to what Hwitaek was talking about.

“Addicts Anonymous. I’m a sponsor for a friend that had a pretty serious problem with painkillers,” Hwitaek said, lowering his voice to a whisper, “they meet Mondays and Thursdays in one of the basement rooms in the engineering building.” Sungjin had just hummed, sitting up in his seat as the professor called the class to order. Now, hours later, he couldn’t help but think, a little desperately, that maybe he could convince Brian to get help.

Against his better intentions, he picked up the phone the next time Brian called, cringing a little as he picked up on the slight slur of the younger’s words. He was even more drunk than usual. The architecture major simply let the younger ramble until he couldn’t handle it anymore. He hung up the phone, but sent Brian a text.

> **To: Brian <3**
> 
> Engineering 036, 9pm, Thursday

He shut his phone off after that. He couldn’t guarantee that Brian would go, or that the younger wouldn’t be mad at him when he realize what it was, but he had at least made an attempt.

_2\. don’t let him in; you’ll have to kick him out again_

Brian had been absolutely livid when he realized what kind of event Sungjin had invited him to.

“I don’t have a fucking problem,” he said spat at the elder as they stood in the hallway, Hwitaek giving them worried looks through the window in the door.

“When was the last time you were actually, truly sober?” Sungjin had retorted, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

“I was sober when you fucking dumped me,” Brian said and Sungjin had no choice but to laugh.

“That was nearly three weeks ago and you were halfway through a bottle of Jack,” he said, standing up straight and pushing right up into Brian’s face, “you can go in there or you can’t, up to you, but this is the last chance I’m giving you. Either you get help or we’re done for good. I can’t keep giving you the benefit of the doubt. Do you even realize how much you’re hurting Yuchan? Hell, even Hyunggu’s starting to catch on.” With that, Sungjin had turned on his heel and marched into the classroom, dropping into the seat next to Hwitaek and glaring at Brian through the door. The business major rubbed the back off his neck as he looked around the hallways surreptitiously then sighed as he ducked into the room, taking the chair next to Sungjin and tugging his hood over his head.

The meeting started just a few minutes later, run by another senior that Sungjin didn’t know. She made the typical non-disclosure statements, then asked if anyone would like to start sharing in order to demonstrate for newcomers. Out of the corner of his eye, Sungjin saw Hwitaek lean over to the person on his other side and whisper something. When that person stood up, he was surprised to see that it was Hyojong, Hwitaek’s roommate and best friend.

“Hi, everyone, I’m Hyojong,” the blonde said brightly to choruses of “hello, Hyojong,” before he continued, “I had - have a painkiller addiction. I didn’t come to the meeting on Monday because I had a really bad migraine. I did take some pills, but Hwitaek was watching me so I didn’t relapse.” Everyone applauded when Hyojong sat back down. A few other people went before Sungjin realized that the organizer was watching Brian. Nudging his ex-boyfriend, he leaned over to whisper in his ear that he needed to say something, putting just enough threat in his voice to get the younger to listen. With an annoyed sigh, Brian stood once the last person had sat down.

“I’m Younghyun, y’all can call me Brian,” he mumbled, hands shoved into his pocket and head down, “and I guess I probably have a drinking problem.” He seemed to be looking for something else to say but couldn’t find anything so he just sat down again, to smattered applause.

“I’m Sungjin; I’m Brian’s sponsor,” the elder said, not standing but leaning forward so the others could see him.

The meeting really went better than Sungjin could have hoped. After a few more questions from the organizer, Brian had opened up a little more, confiding that he had been becoming concerned about his drinking when Yuchan had started pouring out his bottles but that he hadn’t been able to stop himself. He had cast Sungjin a nervous look after saying this and the elder gave him a smile that he hoped was encouraging. Brian hadn’t said much else, but it had been progress, especially given his initial reservations.

The problem now was that he couldn’t get rid of Brian. The younger seemed to take his proverbial olive branch as an invitation to text him constantly and act like they were dating again. Sungjin, on the other hand, still couldn’t really trust Brian. It had really stung that the younger had initially chosen his addiction over his boyfriend and Sungjin couldn’t get rid of the hurt so easily. He also knew that Brian wasn’t being entirely honest at the meetings, evidenced by the texts he received from Yuchan every couple of days and the guilty look Brian would have on his face every time he gave an update of his days sober.

> **From: Brian <3**
> 
> I finally wrote something! Wanna hear it?
> 
> **To: Brian <3**
> 
> You know we aren’t dating again, right?
> 
> I’m not your boyfriend, Brian.
> 
> I’m busy right now.
> 
> **From: Brian <3**
> 
> I’ll send it and you can listen to it later.
> 
> **To: Brian <3**
> 
> …
> 
> Whatever
> 
> **Brian <3 was renamed to Kang Younghyun**

_3\. don’t be his friend; you know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

It was an accident, really. Hyunggu and Yuchan had both been out for the night and Sungjin had gone over to the apartment to check on Brian, at the sophomore’s request. He was happy to the find the younger sober. It meant that he was at least trying, even if he hadn’t always been successful. It had only taken Brian receiving his two week chip for him to break down and admit that he hadn’t been honest and didn’t deserve the token. From there, he’d started being honest about his sobriety. He’d even let Sungjin and Yuchan raid his room and the kitchen to dispose of any alcohol he had hidden.

Sungjin had gone over on Friday night to check on Brian, because Yuchan still wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t start drinking again once the two younger Kangs were out of the house, and also because the sophomore had let slip that Hyunggu was partaking in some illicit activities with a group of mostly older athletics friends with Brian’s permission. He definitely needed to give him a lecture on rationality regarding his youngest cousin, who he knew was almost entirely Brian’s responsibility at this point. Somehow, though, he’d ended up in Brian’s bed, moaning and writhing as the younger had pounded into him and sucked light pink marks into his neck.

He had awoken before the ravenette, groaning internally as he realized his situation. When he tried to slip out of bed, however, Brian had tightened his grip on his waist, preventing him from moving, so he laid looking at the ceiling, waiting for the younger to roll back over. Despite how much better he’d gotten over the last month or so, Sungjin still stood by the promise he’d made to himself when they first started attending the AA meetings. He wouldn’t even think about getting back together with Brian until he could trust that the younger was going to stay sober for good. Brian had definitely been trying, that much was obvious, but Sungjin couldn’t let go of his hurt. However, he also couldn’t rid himself of his feelings for the younger. Fortunately, Brian soon rolled away from Sungjin, allowing him to escape back to his own apartment unscathed.

It kept happening. Brian finally managed to get Sungjin to agree to listen to some of the music he’d come up with since embracing sobriety. He’d come over on a Saturday night with his guitar in tow and sipped on apple juice in between songs. Eventually, they’d reached a lull in both the singing and the conversation.

“Do you know why I started drinking so much?” Brian asked after a moment’s silence. Sungjin shook his head, spurring the younger to think for a minute before opening his mouth again.

“I never wanted to go to school for business,” he started, “I wanted to go for music, but my dad wouldn’t let me. I came in as an undeclared, and the only reason he let me was because we don’t have an actual music program here. I had a semester to make up my mind on something or else I had to declare business; that was the agreement. I didn’t find anything and he said he wouldn’t pay for school or an apartment if I transferred, so I declared business and bought a fake. I didn’t...I was kind of a loner freshman year. Since I started the major classes late, I didn’t really know anyone and I was never close with my roommates, so I was just miserable. I became friends with Kihyun and Dojoon - ah, Leo - through a group project, but we were never really super close or anything. I didn’t really drink all that much that semester, just when I got super stressed or upset.” He paused, reaching for his glass of apple juice as he thought of how to best word what he wanted to say.

“They announced at the end of the semester that they were opening a music major because of how much interest there was in the minor. My dad very nearly made me transfer. I never really had close friends in high school and I knew Yuchan really wanted to go here, so I was reasonably upset when we kept having these arguments. We finally came to the agreement that I could stay here so long as I declared a minor in the School of Business, so I declared finance and got super depressed. I still had classes with Kihyun, thank god, but Dojoon switched to a finance major at that point and I hadn’t started those classes yet, so I barely saw him. Fortunately, Kihyun introduced me to the guys he lived with freshman year, Hyunwoo and Hoseok, and I met you through them. I was doing better then, drinking less, but shit started happening in my family. Chan’s dad got sick and my mother started trying to force her way back into my life again and I was going through a sexuality crisis on top of everything - thanks for that, by the way - and I just...I was having daily arguments with my dad and by the time I hung up, all I would want was a drink. I honestly don’t know how I passed that year, but I did. At that point, I had started drinking to the point where if I wasn’t drunk, I was hungover, and I functioned better drunk, so once I started drinking, I never stopped. By the time you asked me out at the beginning of last year, I was completely dependent.” Sungjin had stayed quiet the entire time, but he now reached out to take Brian’s hand. He knew some of what the younger had gone through with his parents’ messy divorce during his junior year of high school and the way that his mother had all but abandoned him to the fairly manipulative ways of his father. He really couldn’t say that he blamed Brian for just wanting to get away from it all.

“I wish you had felt that you could tell me this stuff last year, so we could’ve gotten you help then,” he said finally, “but I’m glad you’re telling me now. It means a lot that you trust me with this.” Brian gripped his hand tightly.

“I should never have let you walk away that day,” the younger murmured sadly, “by the time I got over the shock of you actually leaving, you were so far gone and I...I was so used to just giving up and getting drunk that that’s what I did. And I know that’s not an excuse but I just want you to know that I love you and I regret that day with every ounce of my being.” Sungjin had smiled at Brian and let the younger kiss him and take him to bed. When he woke up the next morning, he didn’t regret it.

It started becoming a regular occurrence. Brian would come over whenever he had a new song or when he just felt like seeing Sungjin and they would talk and fuck. Yuchan and Hyunggu had even commented to Sungjin about how much better Brian looked and seemed since he’d gone sober. It wasn’t until a couple weeks later that things fell apart.

While Yuchan went home during the winter break, Brian and Hyunggu both stayed in the apartment at school, and Sungjin had decided to stay as well. Hyunggu knew that Brian was going to AA meetings, but he didn’t know the full extent of his cousin’s drinking problem and they would both rather it stay that way.

Sungjin was getting ready to fall asleep watching a movie when he heard a faint knock on his front door. With a groan, he got up and padded out of his bedroom and into the main room, yanking the door open with a weak glare at whoever was outside.

It was Brian. He was slumped over against the doorframe, eyes bloodshot and clothes reeking of alcohol. Sungjin couldn’t believe this. Brian had just gotten his one month chip two days ago and here he was, drunk off his ass at his sponsor’s door. Sungjin’s weak glare became something much stronger and he made to shut the door, but Brian stopped him before he could.

“I know you’re mad,” Brian said, voice low, “but please let me explain. Please, Sungjinnie.” The older man sighed. He was upset, but he was also weak. Taking a step back, he allowed Brian into his apartment, guiding him to the couch and waiting for him to speak.

“My dad’s sick,” he said finally, voice hoarse, “he’s got a prognosis of six months at best, so he wants me to come home and take care of him. That abusive fuck wants me to drop the degree program that I didn’t even want to take, one semester away from graduation, to go home and take care of him, with the express and exaggerated knowledge that I’m not gonna get a single cent from him for it. I told him he can go fuck himself, that he can disown me if he wants but I’m not coming home, and then I got in the car to go to the packie. All I could think was that I just wanted to numb all of it and then I was halfway down a bottle of Jack when I realized what I had done.” Brian sounded close to tears, and Sungjin really shouldn’t forgive him so easily, but he recognized that the younger had been faced with a strong trigger. He couldn’t fully blame him for relapsing.

“Come to me next time,” he said, finally looking up at Brian, “before you drink.” Brian opened his mouth to speak, but Sungjin wasn’t finished yet. “You’re going to give your chip back on Monday, and you’re going to sit down and explain everything to Hyunggu so that he can help you in the event that I can’t. Now go take a shower; you reek.” Brian nodded, relief evident on his face, and he kissed Sungjin’s cheek as he got up. The older man hated the fact that a blush rose onto his cheeks. With a sigh, he stood and retreated to his bedroom, finally able to start his movie.  
Not long after, Brian joined him in bed, laying a hand over Sungjin’s waist and watching the movie over his shoulder. The older man’s eyes fluttered closed when Brian started to gently kiss behind his ear. With a small sigh, he paused the movie and rolled onto his back so he could look at his ex-boyfriend.

“You really scared me, you know,” he said quietly, “I was angry, yes, but I knew something bad had to have happened for you to break when you’ve been so determined.” Brian hummed, looking down at Sungjin with an unfamiliar expression on his face. Biting his lip, Sungjin carefully turned away, intending to close his laptop and put it away, but he didn’t get that far. Instead, Brian stopped him from turning and stared at him for a moment before kissing him softly. To his own dismay, Sungjin found himself kissing back immediately and moving his laptop blindly to accommodate Brian’s body on top of his. The younger man moaned into his mouth as he situated himself with one knee between Sungjin’s legs. They made out while grinding against each other, somehow losing their clothes along the way. Brian grabbed the bottle of lube off of Sungjin’s nightstand and made to put some on his fingers, but the elder stopped him.

“I may have, uh, fingered myself in the shower,” he admitted, face bright red. Brian’s eyes darkened.

“Fuck, that’s really hot,” he said. He reached again to grab a condom and carefully rolled it onto himself. Grabbing the lube from where he had said it down, he slicked himself up and moved forward on his knees until he was lined up with Sungjin’s entrance. Hiking the elder’s legs up over his forearms, Brian slowly pushed in, drawing a gasp from Sungjin. He bottomed out, waiting for the signal to move.

Once Sungjin nodded, Brian didn’t hold back. His thrusts were deep and strong but controlled. Brian knew just what angle to use to have Sungjin writhing underneath him and he definitely took advantage of it. The older man was almost embarrassed by how quickly he was approaching his peak.

“Br-Brian, I’m gonna -” Sungjin broke off with a moan. Brian attached his lips to the elder’s pulse point and that was it; he spilled over the edge immediately. It took just a few more thrusts for Brian to follow. Chest heaving as he pulled out, the younger pressed their foreheads together then dipped down to kiss Sungjin until he was recovered enough to move. Once Sungjin sat up with a groan, Brian got up, disposed of the condom, and went to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth.

They both got cleaned up and slipped back into their boxers before lying down in Sungjin’s bed, Brian pressed up close to his back. Sungjin tugged his comforter up over their waists and rested one of his hands on top of Brian’s.

“I love you,” he whispered. It was still true, no matter how much he tried to resist the feelings. Behind him, Brian hummed.

“Good night, Sungjinnie,” he mumbled as his breathing evened out. Sungjin felt his heart clench. He didn’t know why he had expected anything different. How could Brian have loved him if he had never really known him, if Sungjin had all but abandoned him when he really needed him most? Sungjin felt foolish.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes. Twin tears rolled silently down his cheeks, but he didn’t brush them away. He would let himself cry for Brian, for what he had lost and what he had never had. This would be the last time, Sungjin told himself, he would move on in the morning.

_and if you’re under him, then you ain’t gettin’ over him._


End file.
